Fireflies
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep" On the last night of summer, Teddy shows Victoire the firefles outside the Burrow. What will happen as a result? Songfic; Fireflies by Owl City. Teddy/Victoire


FIREFLIES

A quick one shot that just wouldn't get out of my head. Inspired by 'Fireflies' by Owl City.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare.**

Twilight fell upon the Burrow late in the summer. Molly Weasley hadn't disappointed the crowd of guests, serving what was arguably the most delicious food one could ever find. Teddy Lupin stretched lazily in the comfortable chair he sat on in the dining room, partially asleep thanks to the large amount of food he had consumed. Most of the group had departed to the living room, where conversations of the upcoming school year could be heard, along with the occasional bangs that could be associated with James and Freddy. He heard a small laugh and peered between his arms, which had previously been resting on the wooden table, to see a snickering Victoire Weasley. He cocked an eyebrow and sat up, watching as she continued to laugh amused chuckles.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems.**

"Yes, Vic?" he asked, pulling down his white shirt that had ridden up somewhat during his rest. Victoire stopped laughing to answer him.

"You're hair's pink again, Ted." Teddy scowled and flattened his hair down, willing it to turn back to his usual golden brown while Victoire looked on, cocking her head. "What does pink mean again? I know turquoise means you're happy, red's when you're really upset and yellow's when you're… _mischievous_." She laughed again as Teddy raised an eyebrow at the way she said the last word.

"Well, judging by the way that I just finished a wonderful meal, am sitting in a very comfortable chair, and am surrounded by the best people in the world, what do you think?" Victoire rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head as she got up to put away the cutlery. "Why're you doing that, Tor? Oh, _that's_ right, you've yet to turn seventeen, so you're stuck washing the dishes the Muggle way." Teddy flashed her a cheeky grin as she set the dinnerware in the already full sink, scowling down at him all the while.

"Why don't you do it then, eh? Being a mighty seventeen year old and all that." She flounced back to the table and gave her best puppy dog face. "Please? I promised Grandma Weasley I'd do them, but I want to go outside and see the fireflies before I go back to Hogwarts!" She continued sticking out her bottom lip and gazed at him in the most heartbreaking expression imaginable.

"Why don't you just see them some other time? It's not like you haven't seen them before." Teddy reasoned, willing himself to refuse her irresistible, wide eyes.

"But I haven't, Teddy!" She cried, her face even more crestfallen, "I've never seen them before, they're always gone by the time I get out there. Pleeease?" Teddy nodded and flicked his wand at the pile of dishes. She beamed at him, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh, thank you Teddy! You're the best!" she kissed him on both cheeks and rushed into the crowded living room, leaving Teddy to rub his burning cheeks with his hands. She came back sporting a grey stylish motorcycle jacket over her white shirt dress and black leggings, bouncing to the table and leading him outside by the hand into the inky black.

**Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

Once outside, the roar of laughter and chatter that came from the Burrow was shut out, and he and Victoire were alone in the front yard. She continued dragging him towards an area heavily marked by pine trees, and Teddy made no attempt to loosen her grip on his hand. Once there he raised his wand to perform Lumos, but she grasped his arm and lowered it. She raised a pale finger to his lips and looked around them, not noticing Teddy's steadily deepening breathing. Her long blond hair positively glowed in the faint moonlight, and her navy eyes sparkled happily. She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for the little glowing bugs to enter the small wood. Teddy tried to slow his breathing, barely able to hold still while Victoire's finger remained on his lip. He heard a small gasp come from her, and he looked at her widened eyes to find where she was looking. He followed her line of sight until he saw a handful of glowing, tiny fireflies, dancing through the air as they moved slowly around the bush they had seemed to come from. Teddy's heart melted as Victoire grabbed him around the waist and sighed, still watching the fireflies glow cheerily in the darkness. Dots of yellow light whirled around them, growing in numbers, and Victoire laughed when one bug went astray and bounced off her cheek. She looked Teddy in the eyes, and he in turn looked her in her deep blue orbs. She leaned forward, her arms still draped around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems.**

"Thank you for showing me, Teddy." Her pearly white teeth showed in her grin, and Teddy looked at her pink lips. Without thinking, he bent his head down and kissed her lips softly. Startled, Victoire loosened her grip on him slightly, searching his face with her wide eyes. Her lips turned up into a smile, and she kissed him back. Teddy tightened his already firm hold around her slim frame and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Hours seemed to go by as the pair stood there, exchanging kisses in the soft moonlight, the fireflies slowly disappearing as they went back to their homes to rest. He could have stood there all night holding Victoire in his arms, but eventually he came from his trance-like state, and looked down at her face. Teddy chuckled softly and lifted her in his arms, carrying her back to the Burrow while she continued to sleep. He reached the room that she usually shared with Dominique and laid her softly on the bed, taking off her shoes, socks, and jacket so she would be more comfortable in her sleep. While attempting to slide off the jacket, Victoire's eyes opened slightly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Teddy flushed and slid off the jacket, covering her with the soft blue comforter. He smoothed back her silky hair and kissed her forehead, trying not to wake her up again. But as soon as he took a step to move towards the door, he stepped on a creaky floorboard and Victoire's eyes opened. She smiled and beckoned him back. He cocked his head, and felt himself blush profusely when she patted the bed beside her. He laid down on the bed over the comforter and wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly falling asleep in the enjoyable position. He was awoken by a finger poking his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Victoire grinning at him.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

"Teddy?" She said, "What does bright pink mean again?" Teddy looked at her quizzically before she ran her fingers through his hair. "Pink hair, I mean." Teddy nodded shortly and hugged her tightly before answering.

"It means I'm extremely happy, or that I'm as comfortable as possible." He smiled widely as she beamed at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay. Because your hair's pink again."

_______________________________________

So, was it good? Okay? So bad you want to gouge my eyes out?

Why am I so violent?? Ehm ehm. Anyways..

Free hugs for reviewers! [Not that I sell my hugs or something... I'm not a hug prostitute.]

Please ignore the jabbering. I'm verry energetic today! ;D


End file.
